


The Three of Us

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Tony are masters at flirting, Cuddling, Flirting, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve, Rutting, Steve is hung, Steve is self conscious, blowjob, clint likes to bet, flirty steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve and Bucky have their own routine after missions. They're friends and are comfortable around each other. But when Steve isn't around Tony and Bucky don't really hang out without Steve. When an accident leaves Steve in the hospital, Bucky and Tony are hanging out by themselves and form a friendship. Soon, they're flirting uncontrollably with each other and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

It started out one day after a particularly rough mission. They would gather in the common area after everyone had showered and do their own little thing. The other members of the team would hang around but eventually they would grow bored and head off to do whatever it was they did. Steve, Bucky, and Tony had fallen into a routine that was all their own. They weren’t sure how it happened but they were content with what they had.

 

Sometimes they would watch a movie to catch Bucky and Steve up with references; they hadn’t quite made it through Tony’s picks and the list was literally a mile wide. Bucky had J.A.R.V.I.S check the math much to Tony’s amusement and Steve’s chagrin. They would switch it up between drama and comedy and the dreaded romantic comedy. Tony had threatened both Steve and Bucky that if they ever told that dirty little secret, he would bury them both.

 

When they first hung out, they had own each done their own thing. Tony would peck away at his tablet, looking at specs on his suit while Bucky would fidget. Steve sometimes had his sketchbook out or a well worn copy of The Hobbit and curled up on the couch. He would watch his best friends out of the corner of his eyes just to make sure they were actually there.

 

The incident with The Winter Soldier was still close to Steve’s heart even though it had happened three years ago. He couldn’t help himself as he kept vigil on Bucky just to make sure his best friend was okay. Bucky would sometimes regress back to his old habits as the soldier, but the incidents were few and far in between. Plus, Steve had an advantage and always had been able to bring Bucky back from that brink.

 

He also kept a close watch on Tony. Steve hadn’t gotten along with Tony at first; they butted heads more than Clint and Bucky when everyone had first migrated to the tower at Tony’s request. There was a lot of tension left between Tony and Steve after the incident on the helicarrier that had never been resolved. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault since Tony had been busy with the Mandarin fiasco and Steve had his own troubles. They weren’t exactly friends and so there had been no need to call one another.

 

It had taken a mission where Tony and Steve had been stuck together for hours to get them to even speak to each other. With nothing better to do, they had fallen into a game of ‘I never’ at Steve’s suggestion. He’d been bored and Steve had never liked it; even when he was a kid. He also knew Tony was more than in likely in a lot of pain since the suit had taken a lot of damage during the fight and the building had caved in.

 

Tony had been surprised when Steve had allowed the ‘anything goes’ rule to be allowed. They had entertained each other for hours playing the game without any alcohol present, which almost defeated the purpose. There were a times Steve had Tony on the ropes with some of the stuff that had come out of his mouth and his reaction had been hilarious. Steve had committed Tony’s facial expressions to memory because he felt the familiar itch in his hand to draw. He stilled his hand because it would take the excavation team a bit to get through all the rubble that had them trapped.

 

Both men had been relieved when they had seen a bit of sunlight finally peep through. It had been a hellish ten hours even though they had kept themselves entertained. And they had become friends through the ordeal. Steve had been shocked, but pleased nonetheless at the development and had warmed up to Tony immediately after that.

 

He didn’t ignore Bucky, of course. It was hard to when his best friend was practically up his ass almost all the time. There were times Bucky just needed his space and he would take it when he wanted. Steve never had a problem with that and instead of spending that time alone ever since the cave in, he would go down to Tony’s lab and pester him.

 

Tony didn’t really mind all that much when Steve was down in the lab. It gave them even more time to bond and for Tony to make up a list for him to watch. Then after a few weeks, Bucky started to wander down to the lab because Steve was there and he wanted the familiarity between them. After that, they all three just started to hang out in Tony’s lab. It was great for a bit until they decided they’d be more comfortable up in the common area when they wanted to watch a movie or just do their own thing that didn’t require Tony needing his lab.

 

It wasn’t that Tony’s lab was small, but the couch there couldn’t hold three grown men. The change in scenery was nice as well and they never knew which place they were going to hang out in from day to day. Some days they were too exhausted to even make it to the lab and just crashed on the couch.

 

Their routine had been interrupted tonight when Steve had taken a wound to the stomach. Both Bucky and Tony had paced outside the operating room while Steve was being worked on. They had thought the worse until Steve had been wheeled out on his bed giving them both a grin and a thumbs up.

 

Bucky and Tony had followed Steve down the hall and into his room. The hospital gown he was wearing was blue and Tony tried cracking a joke but it fell short. It was a little awkward before Steve said his own joke.

 

“This gown’s a little small. I’m not sure it can hold my manliness.” Steve’s grin was wide even though he was in a little pain. The surgery he had repaired the hole but the serum needed to do it’s part. He would be kept for overnight observation but that was fine with him.

 

“Just don’t rip the seams and you’ll be fine.” Bucky snorted with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Oh wait! His pec twitched! I see the gown coming apart! Oh my eyes!” Tony stated dramatically with his hand over his eyes. He leaned against Bucky, hiding his face in his flesh shoulder just to aggravate Steve further.

 

“Yes, I’m sure his manly pec has designs for this gown. I bet it’s planning world domination once it gets away from Steve.” Bucky laughed as he patted Tony on the shoulder.

 

“I guess that’s another thing I’ll have to design for Mr. Break-It. I mean did you see what he did to that belt I made him last week? The thing was in pieces!” Tony barked out with laughter. His shoulders were shaking as he held onto Bucky for balance.

 

“Har, har, guys,” Steve said dryly from his bed. He tried to look stern but the smile on his lips ruined that particular image. “Seriously, the next time one of you needs saving, I’m sending Thor.”

 

That stopped Bucky and Tony in their tracks. Both men gazed wide eyed at Steve in horror. While they liked Thor sometimes the man was a bit much and he liked to hug, a lot. The fact that Steve would subject them to that had both men almost trembling. They knew Steve would carry out the threat.

 

“You wouldn’t!” Bucky hissed, barely catching the playful smirk on Steve’s lips. He knew Steve’s tells better than anyone, possibly even Tony. One day, Tony would more than likely catch up with Bucky, but for now he had the advantage.

 

“You really think I won’t go through with it, Buck?” Steve arched an eyebrow.

 

Tony was finally able to pull himself away from Bucky and stared at Steve. It was like he was taking apart one of his suits, looking for any sort of detail that was out of place. Steve only stared back, one arm gingerly laid over his stomach.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Tony stated smugly when he found he was looking for. It impressed Bucky that Tony didn’t take all that long to call Steve out on his bluff. And from the way Steve went red to his ears, he hadn’t been expecting it either.

 

“He likes us too much,” Bucky concurred with a shit eating grin. Oh yes, they would definitely have fun with this until the end of time. Teasing Steve had always been a favorite pastime of his and with Tony on his side, Bucky would be unstoppable.

 

“You better be glad I do or else I would have kicked you out by now. I’m sure that one nurse has at least a hundred pounds on Tony and she looks like she can throw a mean right hook.” Steve winked at Bucky before a yawn caught up with him. The battle that day had been long and taking a wound to the stomach had certainly taken it out of Steve.

 

“Looks like someone needs their beauty sleep. That or it’s way past your bedtime, pal.” Tony chimed in when he saw the opportunity.

 

They said their goodbyes and left the room so Steve could rest. It was a relief that Steve was well enough to at least verbally spar with them. It was a bad sign when he couldn’t even do that. Tony couldn’t really remember the last time Steve had an injury so bad he couldn’t speak. It was a good thing though because it meant that by tomorrow Steve would be back to his old self and they could laugh about this.

Bucky and Tony meandered back to the Tower while Steve stayed in medical. It made no sense to stay there since Steve would be out by morning. Tony gave Bucky a lift since they really had no other transportation. Bucky was finally comfortable enough with Iron Man to allow him to carry him in the manliest way possible. Bridal style wasn’t for him.

 

The Tower was silent as they slipped in. Everyone else probably got the news about Steve and had headed to bed. It was already nearing three in the morning but Bucky and Tony were still wide awake. Out of the whole team, they had the most messed up schedules. Normally Tony was tucked away in his lab while Bucky either caught up on things or spent his time going through countless photos. His memory was still a bit sketchy from the whole memory wipe and he pushed himself because he just didn’t want to disappoint Steve.

 

“So, I’m totally useless at the moment. What do you say we catch the news?” Tony asked after they had landed and he had the suit off. He didn’t want to go to his lab to mull over his latest creation. In all reality, he needed to wind down just like his little group always did after a battle. Tony could also tell Bucky needed the same thing.

 

“You sound like an old man,” Bucky responded but followed Tony anyway to the common area.

 

Without Steve there, Bucky immediately placed his feet on the coffee table and sunk into the couch while Tony started channel surfing. Steve wasn’t there to really buffer them and so the silence was awkward for quite some time. Bucky just fidgeted in his seat while Tony flipped through the stations. There wasn’t anything really interesting on and it seemed like he didn’t want to watch the coverage on the battle that happened earlier that day.

 

They had been there and knew what had happened. If there were any concerns then Tony knew Pepper would handle them with the special team she had put together just in case The Avengers received some bad press. It was a top notch team and he was proud of it because they handled everything perfectly that had been thrown their way so far.

 

This was the first time that Bucky and Tony had ever hung out without Steve there. They were both hyper aware of it too. It was like the elephant in the room but neither man wanted to touch that subject with a ten foot pole. They both knew that the only reason they ever hung around each other before was because of Steve and without him there, he wasn’t holding them together.

 

And for some unknown reason, they just continued to occupy the same space. It was habit by now even if the third person of their wheel was missing. It was a safe routine for Bucky because it meant he was finally breaking out of the persona that had haunted the past few years while Tony was reassuring himself that his team was safe.

 

It was fucked up and they were aware of it, but it was familiar and nothing would ever make them let go of that. Habits were hard to break, especially the hard ones. The routine of relaxing together after a fight or a hard day was second nature to all three men and Bucky knew it was killing Steve to not be here. The man would probably apologize tomorrow when they went to pick him up properly. Bucky smiled as he thought of what Steve would say. In all the decades that had passed, he was still the same kid from Brooklyn.

 

“You know, I heard about taking an arrow to the knee, but Steve took it a little far, don’t you think?” Tony said as he snuck a sidelong glance at Bucky.

 

Bucky’s reaction was instantaneous as he burst into laughter. “Was that a Skyrim crack?”

 

“I have a feeling that this is a start of a beautiful friendship, Bucky.” Tony grinned when he saw the positive reaction. That one simple joke had broken the ice and he scooted closer to Bucky so they could talk.

 

“Oh, so this is the part where I tell all the embarrassing stories of Steve as a child? I have quite a few good ones.” Bucky’s grin was wide as he sat forward, all his attention on Tony.

 

“Oh this is going to be good! He won’t tell me a thing about his childhood or what life was like before the serum.” Tony responded as he rubbed his hands together.  This would be better than any tabloid story since Tony had a reputable source on Steve’s past.

 

“Oh trust me, you won’t look at Steve the same way again. He was always a spitfire. The first time I met him was in an alley. Hey! It wasn’t like that!” Bucky playfully punched Tony’s shoulder when he wiggled his eyebrows. “I was ten at the time!”

 

“Well, that certainly puts a damper on that image then.”

 

“Anyways, we were about ten when we first met. My old man wasn’t the best so most of the time I wandered the streets. I heard this pitiful sound from an alley and found Steve fighting off some bullies. He was shooting off at the mouth and digging himself deeper with every word. The kid was maybe fifty pounds soaking wet and I thought he was a five year with how small he was.”

 

“Bet you scared the pants off the other kids.”

 

“Heh, sure did when I showed up. They scattered because they knew I didn’t mess around. Steve was just standing there, his jaw set and this determined look in his eye like he would do whatever it took to take me down. It was kinda funny actually because he started to raise his fists when I cuffed him upside the head and called him a dumbass.”

 

“Please tell me he tried to fight you.”

 

“Not really,” Bucky shrugged. “He just looked like someone had taken the fight out of him after I cuffed him and called him a punk. After that day, he followed me around like a lost puppy. He probably won’t admit that but that’s how it was. I had to get him out of trouble all the damn time.”

 

“From what I saw from Dad’s notes, Steve had health problems before the serum. And from the way you’re talking, he ignored them.” Tony said as he soaked up the information. He always wondered what Steve had been like as a child and having an open book like Bucky was certainly the advantage he needed.

 

“Yeah. Kid had asthma on top of a bad heart,” Bucky shook his head. “But he had a lot of heart. Steve wasn’t one who liked bullies and he grew up without a dad. So he was always picking fights he couldn’t really win. Even when I taught him how to fight he still couldn’t hold his own.”

 

“Sounds like the stubborn man I know.” Tony rolled his eyes and turned the T.V. off. He wanted all his attention on Bucky because he knew there would be gold coming up at some point. There was excitement brimming in Bucky’s blue eyes and Tony was captivated.

 

“Oh yes, he’s still the same shit just in a bigger body. He had the smartest mouth of any kid I knew and if his ma had heard the stuff that came out, she would have washed it out with soap and not with the good kind. He was an angel around his mother and she thought he couldn’t do any wrong, though I know she had her doubts. She worried but I told her I’d take care of her son. Stevie was all she had left of her husband.” Bucky’s tone was sad yet revered for Sarah Rogers. She was like the mother he never had and had given Bucky a home when he didn’t really have one. Bucky had pretty much straightened up under her guidance and of course in return, he always watched out for Steve.

 

“Wait, wait, wait! You called him Stevie?” Tony laughed, holding his side. He couldn’t believe someone even had the audacity to even refer to Steve by that name and yet here was living proof it happened.

 

“Oh man, he’s gonna kill me for that, but yeah I did. After I caught him in his ma’s clothes.” Bucky said with a smirk.

 

“You have to tell me that one!”

 

“We were fifteen and Steve was really skinny. He didn’t even come up to my shoulder. Everyone thought he was twelve and there were a few times he was mistaken for a dame. Man, those guys got their asses kicked by me once I got involved,” Bucky rambled excitedly.

 

He gestured wildly with his hands as he told his story of how Steve was standing in for his mother to get a dress fitted. They were roughly the same size since he got his small frame from her and not his father. Bucky had stopped by to see if Steve wanted to hang out for bit when he barged into the small house. He hadn’t expected to see his best friend in a dress and at the tender age of fifteen it had done things to him no female ever could.

 

Bucky had explained this to Tony and how confused he had been after seeing Steve like that. He had ducked out of the Rogers household after that incident and didn’t come around for days. It had taken a few days for Steve to track Bucky down and knock him upside the head for being an idiot.

 

“It was the only time we kissed out in public,” Bucky confessed in a soft voice. “We had to be careful and there were too many eyes. We were too close to be anything but friends and after Sarah died, it was only natural for me to move in with Steve. I told I’d be with til the end of the line. It was that line that saved me a few years ago.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about that. C’mon, I’m sure you want to hear some of my stories.” Tony slung an arm over Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him close like he was telling him a national secret.

 

“Steve and I didn’t exactly get along at first. It was because of Loki’s scepter and it fucked with our heads. But after that, we really didn’t like each other. We were too stubborn to apologize to each other and I really thought Steve was thinking of me as Howard. It hurt and I was abrasive to him.” Tony played with the fabric of his shirt with his free hand as he tried to think of what to say next.

 

“Then we got trapped under a building and we were stuck there for hours. It was torture and out of the blue Steve asked me if I wanted to ‘I never.’ I was stunned so I agreed. With some of the shit he admitted, I’m sure he would get his title of Captain America revoked. After that, we started hanging out.”

 

“That definitely sounds like Steve. He kinda hates tight spaces because of his bigger size. When he was smaller, he didn’t have a problem. But he’s so large now that he gets kinda antsy.” Bucky supplied with a smile. He knew way too much about Steve but that came with the territory of what they had been at one time.

 

“So after that, we started to hang out a bit more. I think you were still in custody but he checked on you everyday to make sure they were treating you right. He was so intense when he stood outside the door to your cell. Like, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve be that focused before.”

 

“He’s downright scary when he wants to be. But I don’t think he realizes it. Steve’s really overprotective.” Bucky added softly. He had known Steve had kept watch over him when he had finally turned himself in. A year of hiding from Steve and making sure he couldn’t find him had been hard, especially since he had visited the museum and read about his life.

 

“Yeah, but he can be adorable. J.A.R.V.I.S. bring up blush number twenty-two.” Tony told his A.I. He had some comedy gold that he knew Bucky would appreciate.

 

Projected on the wall was a picture of Steve sitting on the couch and a blush going all the way down his neck. On the T.V. screen was a porno, clear as day. Bucky tried to see if Steve had his hand down his pants, but he couldn’t make that part out. What he could see though, was the bright red of Steve’s face and the surprised parted lips. He looked like that twelve old kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Bucky felt his heart ache. This Steve was familiar and he couldn’t help but grin at the picture.

 

“He went into my room to borrow a movie and I forgot I had hidden a porno in there from Pepper. He popped it in and when I wandered back from my lab, I caught him here like that. I had J.A.R.V.I.S. take a photo because it was just too much. Poor guy just never recovered after that and for months he would blush when I came into a room.” Tony chuckled as J.A.R.V.I.S. removed the picture.

 

“So you have multiple photo’s of him blushing?” Bucky asked in wonder, his eyes wide. He didn’t have many photos of Steve from before the war. He had found some stored away in a lock box that Howard had put away for Steve. Bucky didn’t know how the man had gotten them, but he was damn glad.

 

Tony laughed heartily and began to regale Bucky with every story in his arsenal. He knew that Steve would more than strangle him in his sleep, but it was great to speak to someone who understood Steve the way he did. Bucky had been a godsend and Tony was beginning to fill in the rest of Steve’s character with the pieces he had been missing these past few years.

 

The stories they shared had been memorized and Steve would have to just deal with the major ribbing he would get when they visited him in the morning. Bucky and Tony had no shame when it came to something like this. Steve was just too easy of a target sometimes but the man gave as good as he got as well.

 

Soon the conversation wavered off and they just leaned back against the couch. Bucky stared at the ceiling and wondered what he had done to deserve something like this. For decades he had killed people under orders and obeyed people who were monsters. He had seen himself as unforgivable and he couldn’t bear to go back to Steve.

 

It was obvious that Steve was trailing him and Bucky did everything in his power to keep his friend off it. Steve was a stubborn bastard and it’d taken every trick Bucky knew to keep him off him. After a year of evasion, Bucky finally gave in and turned himself into the Avengers who were just starting out as a team.

 

“You know, I didn’t want him to find me.” Bucky whispered with his head against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed as he took a deep breath. “When I was finally getting pieces of my memory back, I didn’t want Steve to be disappointed that I wasn’t a hundred percent here. I knew he wouldn’t judge me, but I knew that if he ever found that I had killed in cold blood, he would drop me.”

 

“Steve isn’t like that, though.” Tony said with a frown. He looked to Bucky and he knew that this had been weighing on his mind for a long time and he hadn’t spoke to anyone about it for a long time.

 

“Yeah, I was a dumbass to even think that. I knew he came to stand outside of my door but I couldn’t let him in. I wanted to clean myself up because I had let myself go. I was a handsome devil back in the day and I needed Steve to see that I could be that person.” Bucky carried on and opened his eyes he pinned his eyes to Tony’s and there was raw pain. He’d been keeping this inside for a long, long time.

 

Tony was a master at self deprivation and knew a kindred spirit when he saw one. Bucky had suffered enough for what he’d done under Hydra’s control. It was evident that he had beaten himself up until he more than likely he believed he didn’t deserve any forgiveness.

 

“It wasn’t easy keeping him away from you. He was ready to charge in there.” Tony said solemnly as he patted Bucky’s knee. “Steve takes us as we are. I don’t think he’d really change us for anything and you could have killed thousands of babies, but he would still love you.”

 

“He’s dumb enough to do that.” Bucky stated with a huff and a roll of his eyes. He knew Tony was right. There was nothing he could do that would drive Steve away from him. It was a fact of life and Bucky had to accept that. It would more than likely take him a little while because he still struggled almost every day but the fact Steve would be there and now Tony, gave him a reason to fight.

 

“He is, which is why you have to be around to help me. I can’t protect him all on my own.” Tony gave Bucky something to hold onto, a small grain of hope and a promise that he wouldn’t let Bucky fall into old habits.

 

Bucky couldn’t say thank you to Tony, but he made sure the other knew it with a look he passed to him. There were times Bucky relied on actions more than words. It stemmed from his time being the Winter Soldier and having no incentive to really talk. He was to kill and then return;nothing more, nothing less. It really got to him sometimes how much of machine he had been and what he had done against his own country.

 

The guilt over nearly killing Steve was the worst though. Bucky had sworn to protect Steve when they were children and he’d shot his best friend, the person he loved the most. If Steve hadn’t uttered those familiar words, Bucky would have left him in the Potomac to die. He would have regretted it, possibly. There was no one to report to and he had been a free man since Pierce had been outed. The man who had been pulling strings to the soldier was gone.

 

“Hey, I know it’s hard being back in society. It’s like a conundrum sometimes,” Tony started as he leaned forwards, his hands clasped between his knees. “I’m sure you know I was kidnapped back years ago, before I was Iron Man. It was hell, pure unadulterated hell. I was held in a cave by the Ten Rings and it wasn’t a five star hotel. When I got back, it was like everyone had moved on with their lives.”

 

Tony took a deep breath because this was a subject he hadn’t spoken about years to. Not even Pepper had seen how hard it had been for Tony to adjust to society after being hold in a dark cave for months. It was a part of his past Tony didn’t want to remember, but in a way, it shaped him into someone he knew he was meant to be.

 

“It was hard seeing my friends go back to their everyday life and they expected me to just jump back into it. I know it’s not really Pepper’s fault, she always thought I was well adjusted. I also hid it though, because I wanted to redeem my company on my own. I needed to prove to myself that I deserved it.”

 

“Were you able to do it?” Bucky asked after a few moments of silence. He could see how Tony was and wondered if this conversation was really necessary. He didn’t really peer into anyone’s background on the team. He figured if there was something he needed to know, someone would tell him.

 

“Yes, after I found out the man I thought of as family was locking me out and used my own tech against me. He set the whole thing up as a way to kill me. He didn’t expect me to survive.” Tony’s laugh was dark as he pushed his hand through his hair. “And I found out later, Stane was in league with HYDRA. He created the rift between and my father. I was so ignorant to his bullshit.”

 

“It was what they wanted. HYDRA is very determined when it comes to their goals. There was nothing you could have done, Tony.” Bucky spoke from experience. He knew exactly how HYDRA was when it came to what they needed. They would stop at nothing to gain what they deemed necessary.

 

“I know you’re right but I just can’t grasp it.” A hand was ran down Tony’s face. He was dog tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. The day had been draining and he hadn’t been expecting this particular conversation at all.

 

“It’s cool.” Bucky said in that knowing way of his. The conversation wouldn’t be brought up unless Tony asked him. He leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes again. Bucky could feel the exhaustion creep into his body and soon enough, he was snoring lightly. He never registered the weight on his flesh shoulder as the sun began to peer through the windows on the floor. They dimmed however due to J.A.R.V.I.S. not wanting to disturb his makers sleep.

 

~*~

“So what did he tease you about today?” Tony asked when Bucky busted into his lab. He had his goggles on as he was cutting through a sheet of metal. He had gotten used to Bucky bursting into his lab all times of the day and already had his equipment turned off. J.A.R.V.I.S. was great at predicting when Bucky would swing by and Tony would sometimes have a beer ready. The only reason he didn’t today was because he was close to finishing the outer layer to his newest suit. He wanted to test it before anything else and had been locking himself away.

 

“He showed me that damn picture again.” Bucky growled, but there wasn’t any real force behind the words. He had one hips propped against Tony’s table and his arms were crossed. “I gotta think of something great to get him back with.”

 

“What did he say this time?” Tony was curious because he had never seen Steve so relentless when he was teasing Bucky.

 

It was like a switch had gone off when Steve had returned to the tower after his injury had healed two months ago. He had caught Tony sleeping on Bucky, even if it was just his head, and hadn’t let either one of them live it down. Steve even had pictures and when Bucky had threatened to destroy every single one of them, Steve only grinned. And that meant he had back ups of the back ups. There was no winning with Steve, but Tony and Bucky together could break even.

 

“That if he knew that we were so comfortable together, he would have left us alone a long time ago, the little punk.” Bucky accepted the beer that Tony had fetched while he’d had spoken. He downed half of it in one gulp and wiped his mouth.

 

“He’s not so little anymore.” Tony pointed out dryly.

 

“No, I suppose not. But hey, at least you’re good looking!” Bucky chuckled as he slapped Tony on the back good naturedly.

 

“Is that all that matters to you?” Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow. His own beer was in his hand but he didn’t drink like Bucky was.

 

“Hell no. You got a great mind too and you’re not boring. You can keep up with the best of us old farts.” Bucky grinned as he eyed Tony when he wasn’t looking. He was telling the truth of course. He hadn’t missed how attractive the man was and oddly enough, Bucky wasn’t comparing him to Howard. There were differences between the two men despite their similar appearances.

 

“Glad to know that, cupcake. How’s the arm holding up?” Tony pointed to the arm that Bucky still wore. He’d never ask for a new one but Tony was already working on one. It was much better than the dinosaur fossil Bucky had now and would serve him better. The only thing delaying Tony were the frequent trips Bucky was making down to his lab but Tony didn’t care because he genuinely enjoyed Bucky’s company.

 

“It’s holding. I’ve been looking into a new one but everything out there, it won’t hold up.” Bucky answered. He rolled his arm and hid the wince at the sharp pain. He really thought his arm would last him a few good years before he had to ditch it. No one from the Red Room was around to fix it for him and while Tony was a genius, Bucky’s arm was a bit outdated and only so much could be done to keep it operational.

 

“That’s because everything out there right now is shit. Do you need any maintenance done?” Tony was already calculating numbers in his head and cataloguing what might need to be done. If he were lucky, all Bucky would need were a few screws tightened and some good oiling.

 

“Your magic hands would be appreciated.” Bucky responded with a wink. It wasn’t subtle at all but this was Bucky and he really had no self control.

 

“My hands are not magical,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. He knew Bucky was flirtatious from what he had gathered from Steve, but since they started spending more time together outside of their routine, he was getting first hand experience.

 

“Sure,” Bucky drawled as he followed Tony to the back of his lab. There was a small place where Tony would work on his arm when it needed some maintenance. He’d been afraid that this place would remind him too much of the Red Room and that he would have a flashback but Tony’s lab was so different that he only felt a small sliver of discomfort. It wasn’t enough to send him screaming to the hills so Bucky endured it.

 

“Well, sweetheart,” Tony started after several moments of poking and prodding at his arm, “it looks like you damaged it pretty bad during our last date.”

 

“Well if you hadn’t been so rough, maybe I wouldn’t have damaged it.” Bucky shot back. He tried to keep the leer off his face but it was impossible. The subtle flirting he and Tony had been dancing around was finally becoming not so subtle.

 

“But you always beg for more,” Tony said sweetly, batting his lashes. Bucky snorted and fell into a fit of laughter, jostling his arm. Not much was said as Tony waited for him to calm down. Tony worked on his arm for almost fifteen minutes, frowning as he looked at it.

 

“You’re just too good at what you do for me to say anything else.” Bucky’s reply was smooth and his face didn’t give away what he was actually thinking.

 

“Am I interrupting you love birds?” Steve broke the heavy atmosphere as he stepped into the lab. There was a small smile on his face that was reserved and shy, which was normal if he were around strangers.

 

“Please, you’re labeling us wrong. I was looking at Jaime Lannister’s arm here.”

 

“Wait, Jaime Lannister lost a hand, not an arm. You’re gonna have to do better than that, Tony.” Steve corrected him with a smile.

 

“Hey, look, Bucky! He does something!” Tony teased with a smile as he put up his tools. He watched Bucky flex his arm out of the corner of his eye and saw the movement was a little better. The new arm would have to be finished soon if he wanted Bucky to be efficient on the field.

 

“I’m catching up!” Steve pouted and crossed his arms. He leaned against the door and watched Bucky and Tony with curious eyes. There was no denying the attraction between them since it practically electrified the air. He wondered how his two best friends had managed to bond so deeply. He knew it happened the night he’d been hospitalized but they weren’t exactly forthcoming with any information.

 

“Yes, buttercup, you are.” Tony placated Steve and patted him on the cheek.

 

His hand was warm and Steve fought the instinct to turn his cheek into it. He was reserved about the flirting that was going on around them and he was acting clueless. Steve just didn’t know what to do with himself when they turned their attentions to him and he was hoping that Bucky and Steve would lead the way for that.

 

“Please, he’s no buttercup. You should have heard him-”

 

“Buck! Really?” Steve snapped before Bucky could finish that sentence. His face was red because he knew what night Bucky was going to bring up and he didn’t want Tony to hear that at all.

 

“Oh please, it was like over sixty years ago.” Bucky snorted. He knew he was getting under Steve’s skin and he was pretty happy with himself. He knew his best friend and this teasing would certainly break him.

 

“But still!”

 

“Wow, Steve. I didn’t know you turned that shade of red, does it go all the way down?” Tony asked playfully. The smile on his face was downright predatory like he would strip the clothes from Steve if he had the chance.

 

“That’s not for you to know!” Steve stuttered before he retreated. He knew when he was defeated and there was no way he could even take on Bucky and Tony when they were ganging up on him. He would have to run for now but Steve was definitely a strategist.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him go that red before.” Bucky mused with a smile. He and Tony shared a look that meant trouble for Steve if they had their way.

 

“He’s cute when he blushes like that.” Tony stated as he stared thoughtfully at his door. This wasn’t the first they had discussed Steve’s looks or each other’s for that matter. Bucky and Tony sort of knew where they stood even though they had never spoken about it.

 

“You should have seen him when he was a little guy blushing like that. I thought I had to protect his virginity.” Bucky chuckled. He knew Steve was a little shy about flirting. He wasn’t really used to it and that had been on Bucky. He never took the time to actually flirt with him and acclimate him to the idea. There wasn’t time for romance back in the forties.

 

“Bucky, do you want to make it up to him?” Tony asked before he could even filter his mouth. He’d been toying the idea of flirting openly with Steve. Hell, he had been doing it with Bucky for weeks.

 

“Are you suggesting we both flirt with Steve?” Bucky’s grin was wolfish.

 

“Why would I suggest anything else, my good man?” Tony answered as he hooked his arm through Bucky’s. They left the lab, J.A.R.V.I.S. shutting it down after them because there was little chance that Tony would be returning tonight. He was on a mission.

 

“I like how you think. You know Steve probably thinks we’re shameless.”

 

“He’s more than likely right, you know that?” Tony replied with a wicked grin. There was a spring in his step as they charged up the tower. He was excited for the first time since he had started Bucky’s arm.

 

“Of course. He’s smart, my Steve.”

 

“And he has those adorable blue eyes.”

 

“Not to mention that ass you can bounce quarters off.”

 

“Did he always have that?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Damn,” Tony said. “I can’t imagine that tiny body with a booty.”

 

“I have pictures somewhere I think.” Bucky laughed as they turned a corner and entered the kitchen.

 

Steve was at the counter mixing something up; Bucky’s guess was either cookies or muffins. Steve liked to bake on occasion and Thor had no problem boasting about his skills and devouring nearly every crumb. Steve’s cookies were legendary in the tower and everyone threw a fit when they tried to claim their own batch.

 

“Pictures of what, Buck?” Steve asked as he turned around. His eyes were narrowed but they didn’t hold any real heat.

 

“Oh nothing,” Bucky said a little too sweetly as he swiped a bit of the cookie batter on his finger and popped it into his mouth. He circled his finger lazily with his tongue; eyes focused on Steve. Bucky oozed nothing but sex appeal the whole time.

 

“Bucky, what are you...that is...that’s bad for you!” Steve sputtered as his face went red yet again and he turned around. He tried to his face but Tony was already on his other side.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re this shade. I wonder if we could make it permanent.” Tony licked his lips and watched as Steve tried to back away and stumbled right into Bucky.

 

Bucky wasted no time in locking his arms around Steve’s waist and keeping him in place. They needed Steve to go along with this and both men would do their best to convince Steve that he should just join them.

 

“You’re flirting with me! Why are you flirting with me?” Steve knew he could break out of Bucky’s grip but he didn’t want to ruin this batch of cookies either.

 

“We’ve been flirting for weeks with you. I bet you haven’t even noticed.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, his eyes locked onto Tony.

 

Steve’s silence was damning. He couldn’t very lie to his two best friends and he hoped that they wouldn’t pick up on it. There was fat chance of that happening when understanding had dawned on Tony’s face. His smile was wicked as he stepped closed to Steve.

 

“He’s noticed.” Tony answered for Steve since it was apparent he was tongue-tied at the moment.

 

“It’s okay for us to flirt with you, Steve. There’s no harm in it. I’m not saying you have to reciprocate, but we’re not going to stop either.” Bucky wanted to reassure Steve that things were okay and it was normal. Well, this was normal for Tony and Bucky. They were natural flirts while Steve always floundered when it came to that sort of thing.

 

It would be really cute of Steve to flounder about while he attempted to flirt. Bucky wanted to see that and he could tell Tony did too.

 

"We'll see. Okay, Buck?" Steve was unsure of himself and if he could do this. He had his reservations and while he knew that Bucky and Tony would never make him feel like a third wheel, Steve just didn’t know to flirt.

 

“We’ll hold ya to it, champ.” Bucky chuckled and let Steve go. Tony didn’t say anything as he patted the man on the shoulder in a consoling manner. He would let Bucky handle this part because Tony knew Bucky had more experience with Steve.

 

~*~

Tony, Bucky, and Steve had retreated to the lab an hour ago while the team lazed around in the common area. Clint had watched them with an interested gaze and when they were out of sight, he took advantage. Everyone had been watching the relationship developing between the three men and they were as invested as them.

 

“How much do you want to bet they’re screwing?” Clint asked. He had waited a few minutes after the door had closed just to be on the safe side. He knew Steve had better hearing than most as well as Bucky. He had kept the betting pool secret for months now and it was his baby.

 

“I don’t believe that is a wise bet.” Thor said with a small smile. “Love is something you should not bet on.”

 

“I’m still staying out of this.” Bruce responded after Thor when Clint’s gaze settled on him.  So far he had been able to dodge Clint’s attempts at dragging him in but Bruce was starting to waver just a little.

 

“You’re crude.” Natasha said as she entered the room and knocked Clint upside the head with the newspaper. “What is going on between them is not for your amusement.”

 

“You’re just pissed because you’re missing out on the action,” Clint teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He had been trying to get Natasha on board but she was nothing to do with it. If he hadn’t have known she could have fun, he would accuse her of being a funless zombie.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes. She plopped herself down next to Clint and began to read the paper.  

 

"You know something." Click said suspiciously as he eyed his friend.

 

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't." Natasha's response was nonchalant as she snapped her paper so she could read. But she was interrupted when Clint pulled the top down.

 

"They've told you." Clint stated.  He was staring Natasha down as if she would reveal what she'd been told.

 

"Like I said, for me to know." She pushed Clint away with her foot and proceeded to read her paper.

 

"I can't believe no one wants in on this action!" Clint huffed before sinking back into the couch with his arms crossed; pouting like a child.

 

Inside the lab Steve was laughing at the video feed J.A.R.V.I.S. was showing him. Natasha had asked about his relationship with Bucky and Tony. He told her he didn't know what they were yet since he hadn't been flirting as much as Bucky and Tony.

 

He wasn't sure what category they fell under right under but maybe he wasn't ready to label it yet.

 

Natasha had caught several long looks Steve was giving his two team members and she had cornered him the second they had a moment alone. She had told Steve if either Bucky or Tony ever hurt him she would bury them. And Steve believed her. Natasha had a soft spot for Steve and she was very protective of him.

 

There were times Steve found it amusing and he definitely used it to his advantage. Natasha didn't mind because she saw it as Steve finally adapting to this century. So after he had given her the green light to insinuate that she knew what was going on; she took full advantage of it. Clint was going crazy with the need to know what exactly was happening between Steve, Bucky, and Tony.

 

Steve should probably put an end to it soon. He didn’t know what Bucky and Tony would think about the bet once they got wind of it and he was afraid of them finding out. He didn’t know how Bucky would react to the whole thing since he and Clint butted heads quite often. Steve wasn’t even sure if Clint would make it out of the tower alive.

 

He spared a look at Tony and Bucky who were leaning close together. They were going over the monthly appointment for Bucky’s new arm. Tony had surprised him with it awhile back and had been adamant they keep tabs on it so he could make adjustments. Steve had never seen his friend light up so much before and he thanked Tony personally for bringing that light to Bucky’s eyes.

 

Leaning against the doorway, Steve continued to watch them both. He had his arms crossed and a goofy smile on his face. He could watch Tony and Bucky for hours like this, them bumping shoulders every once in awhile in affection. They weren’t really aware of their surroundings and Steve found the sight quite cute.

 

They couldn’t see him with their backs turned and Steve wouldn’t have to endure their teasing. He would do anything for them. The two men had to know that and yet, they hadn’t taken advantage of Steve just yet. It didn’t really surprise Steve, he knew the kind of people Bucky and Tony were. They were the ones always protecting him and he just wanted to be able to give something back.

 

He knew his hesitant flirting wasn’t really liked but Steve was still unsure of this whole relationship and where he stood with Tony and Bucky. This was like the beginning of a rollercoaster and instead of throwing up like he had on Coney Island, Steve could possibly cry at the end. He knew better than to think that this would be just harmless flirting. The way the tension slid between Tony and Bucky, it was surprising it hadn’t come to a head yet.

 

Steve was afraid of being left behind.

 

It was the cold hard truth and probably a bit selfish of him but he could see a relationship working between Bucky and Tony once they figured out that their flirting wasn’t so harmless. He could see the growing attraction between them and Steve would encourage it. He couldn’t disappoint them with his nonexistent flirting though. He could tell that they were starting to become edgy that he wasn’t flirting back.

 

Maybe he could start now.

 

Steve moved forward, silent like the one of the missions he’d been on back in the war. His footsteps were light even though it wasn’t really necessary. Bucky and Tony were so deep in conversation that they probably wouldn’t even notice a bull charging through the lab. The thought amused Steve as he slid his arms around Tony’s shoulders and trailed them down to his chest.

 

He wasted no time in pecking a stunned Tony’s cheek. The sight was endearing to Steve and he committed it to memory. This was how a lover should feel and he knew that once Bucky and Tony moved on, he would have to find his own. He was okay with that since he would at least have them for a bit longer.

 

“Oh my god, Stark, your face!” Bucky started laughing as he pointed to the shocked expression on Tony’s face. He couldn’t believe Steve had gotten the drop on them but it had been worth it to see Steve wrapped around Tony like he belonged there.

 

Steve blushed and buried his face into Tony’s neck. He should have known Bucky would have opened his mouth. He couldn’t help himself though as he laughed. Tony was trying to come up with a rebuttal and he just couldn’t get the words to come from his mouth. Steve could feel the movement through his chest as he stayed like that for a few more moments.

 

“You should unwind yourself from Tony,” Bucky finally said after a few minutes. He definitely liked the sight of a blushing Steve with a wordless Tony. It stirred something in him that he just wasn’t ready to face at the moment.

 

“But his bubble butt called to me.” Steve responded as innocently as he could with a red face.

 

“Did you just call my butt a bubble, Rogers?” Tony finally found his words and was able to use as he turned around. Steve had left him enough room so he could break the hold if he wanted to. He studied the other mans face for a few moments and then cracked up with laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“We’ve finally corrupted Captain America!” Tony hollered delightfully as he slapped Steve on the ass.

 

“Hate to tell ya, Bucky already did that decades ago,” Steve snorted. The blush was finally receding from his face though his cheeks remained a little rosy.

 

“He’s right.” Bucky agreed, turning his gaze to Tony. “I did corrupt him when he was still a child.”

 

“It was hard for him to keep up with me back then.” Steve started, getting into a flirty mood. He was in high spirits and he just wanted to share his good mood with those he loved. “But with whatever Zola injected him with, he can certainly keep up better up now.”

 

It wasn’t a sore subject anymore between them. Steve could talk about what happened in that HYDRA base with Bucky civilly but he had brought it into their flirting and slightly wondered if he had done something wrong. He didn’t know how his best friend would act over joking about it but Steve would try to pick up the pieces if he could.

 

“Oh please, Rogers! Like all of you is natural like me! I know first hand what that serum did to you and let’s just say, after you die, your body should be on display as a national monument.” Bucky rolled his eyes as he pulled Steve away from Tony and started to pull his pants down.

 

Steve was quick enough to save his dignity and keep Tony from sneaking a peek. He was conscious about his body because he knew he was bigger than most men and he was scared out of his head that Tony would go running after seeing the changes that had taken place.

 

“Hiding something there, Cap?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t even have to point and Steve was blushing all the way down to his cotton tee shirt. It was adorable and he knew J.A.R.V.I.S. was taking pictures for him. Oh yes, this would be lovely for his blushing cap collection.

 

“No...” Steve stammered out. He glared at Bucky but his friend only shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Bucky hadn’t been around when the men from S.H.I.E.L.D. had seen him naked in the showers and basically knocked his confidence down.

 

“Steve?” Bucky would be able to sense any distress in Steve and this was no exception. He was in front of Steve in an instant, taking his friend into his arms. “What is it?”

 

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Steve’s smile was weak but it would also tell Bucky he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Sure enough Bucky left the subject alone and instead turned a grin to Tony. “So, Steve here thinks you have a bubble butt. I think that tells us he’s finally coming around.”

 

“I believe you’re right, old chap. We’ve finally ensnared the good man in our web of corruption. Here’s hoping Fury doesn’t find out.”

 

“Oh yes, he would hate that we’ve taken Steve off the straight and narrow.”

 

“We’ll forever be on his most wanted list.”

 

“And who knows what kind of torture he will break out just for us. I mean, Steve is America.”

 

“I’m right here you two!” Steve protested as he ran a hand over his face. He didn’t know if he could handle these two flirting with him but he would at least try.

 

“So?”

 

“You’re fair game, cupcake!” Tony said as he tapped Steve on the head.

 

“How am I fair game?” Steve rubbed his head even though the smack didn’t really hurt all that much.

 

“Because you’re such a sweetheart. Now get over here so I can feel you up.” Tony said with a wink and pulled Steve closer. Bucky was laughing in the background and he couldn’t but think that things were good.

 

~*~

Bucky would have to be blind to miss the looks Steve had been giving Tony all night. They had locked themselves away in the lab earlier that evening, just content to be around each other as Tony worked on a deadline for some new tech he was going to premiere at a conference.

 

There were screws, bolts, and nuts scattered around Tony as he bit his lower lip in concentration. He was comfortable in a pair of raggedy jeans and a wife beater. He didn’t have a hint of oil on him but his knuckles were cracked from trying to work on such a small device. They stopped bleeding finally after Tony repeatedly wiped them on his jeans.

 

Through all his work, Tony’s hand were steady. Steve had been watching him for the past two hours from the couch, his book long forgotten in his own hands. His blue eyes followed every twist of Tony’s wrist intensely as though he would miss something brilliant if he looked away.

 

Bucky was busy watching Steve. He could tell he was more than ready to jump Tony but he was still holding back. They had been each other long looks for the past week that lingered a little longer than what was polite but none of them had said a word about it. Bucky was ready to explode from the tension that was building and wouldn’t relent.

 

He thought about saying something but Steve was finally comfortable with the flirting and the casual touching. Bucky had thought it would take him longer than a week but Steve rolled with it beautifully. He had caught the man looking at him several times when they were alone or when Steve thought Tony wasn’t looking when they were all three hanging out.

 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted to keep these two men with him. This might not even be the right time but Bucky couldn’t help but feel this was how home was supposed to be. It was the two people he loved most in the world and being able to sit for hours just to watch them.

 

After he had finally cleared his head, he had a hard time settling down. Sometimes he didn’t even think of the tower as home because to him it was the place where Steve lived and he just needed to be there.

 

Now that Tony was a friend, Bucky saw the tower as home. He had expected tears but all he felt was acceptance. He was letting his mind wander, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing. He could see all three of them in a healthy relationship. It would work because Tony and Bucky were natural nurturers, which they would deny to the day they died, and Steve needed someone who would take care of him. Bucky knew how fragile Steve was. It would be hard convincing him that he would be wanted but it would be worth it.

 

“You know, we should just fuck.” Bucky stated like it was daily news or something. He had no shame and he enjoyed watching Steve’s reaction.

 

Steve had stopped his gawking and was blinking at Bucky like he couldn’t comprehend what he had said. He tried to move his mouth several times but nothing came out. It was almost entertaining to Bucky but he could see the gears working in his friends head already while Tony had looked up with interest.

 

“Who?” Steve asked. He had been blindsided by the question and wanted to play stupid as to who Bucky was propositioning. He couldn’t deny that he had been entertaining the idea of all three of them together, hell, it was the reason he’d been distracted lately.

 

“The three of us, duh!” Bucky answered with a roll of his eyes. He gestured between himself, Steve and Tony just to get it across even though he knew Steve had caught on.

 

Tony’s smile was the one that Steve hated to love. It was brilliant, stretched wide and showing teeth.  It was usually only reserved for Steve and Bucky. It was the easiest to gauge Tony’s mood. And right now, it told Steve how on board he was with this idea. He looked back to Bucky only to find him waggling his eyebrows in what supposed to be an encouraging movement.

 

“We should but...” Steve trailed on purpose because he wasn’t sure how to tell them his fears. Bucky knew what the serum had done to his body and what it had enhanced. He’d never been afraid of it but that was seventy years ago and Bucky could have changed his mind.

 

“No buts, just butts, Cap.” Tony cracked as he put his tools down and stood. He popped his joints, his shirt riding up on his stomach to expose a strip of flesh.

 

“How are you even real?” Steve groaned as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what they were thinking. Steve stayed in that position until he felt hands on the fly of his jeans. He went to push them away but they stayed firmly where they were.

 

“Because when a man and a woman have sex...” Tony started before he caught the size of Steve’s cock. It was larger than what was normal and thicker as well. It was a work of art like Bucky had stated weeks ago. Tony didn’t know how Steve hid it and he suddenly wanted to know the man’s secret.

 

“You don’t have to look at it,” Steve said softly. He tried to pull away so he could tuck himself away but once again, Tony thwarted his efforts.

 

“Why?” Tony’s gaze was curious as Bucky stay seated to watch their interaction.

 

“It’s not normal.” Steve answered, keeping his gaze away from Tony. He knew his face was red but whether it was from embarrassment or the fact that Tony was holding his cock, he didn’t know. It was awkward and he wished he would be kicked from the lab so he could save face.

 

“Whoever told you that is a bag of dicks, Steve. This,” Tony gently stroked the soft shaft, “is a part of you. It’s just as beautiful as the rest of you and if I have to prove that, I will.”

 

“And I’ll be right beside him,” Bucky had shifted and was now whispering into Steve’s ear. “I told you all those years ago that I would always want no matter what form you had. Just because you have this doesn’t mean I want you any less either.”

 

“I could hurt one of you with it.” Steve argued, finally looking up at the other two men. His face was etched with pain and fear that ran so deep that it was impossible to know just how long it would take Bucky and Tony to remove it.

 

“But you won’t, Steve. Forget whatever asshole told you that and listen to us. We’re who matters, not whoever told you that load of bullshit.” Bucky’s eyes were hard and promised pain if he ever found out the names of who had made Steve think this false idea. He would probably bury the bodies so deep they wouldn’t be found for centuries.

 

“I don’t-”

 

Steve couldn’t even finish his sentence because Tony’s hand was stroking up and down his shaft. He flicked his wrist down at the base and Steve was damned if that didn’t feel good. He shifted his hips so he could push his cock into the tunnel of Tony’s fingers. He let a desperate moan leave his lips as he felt lips against the tip of his cock.

 

“We’re going to make you see, Stevie.” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear. He was on his knees so he could tip Steve’s head up for a kiss. It was deep, probing and shook Steve to his core. Bucky wanted to get his point across and he would as he nipped and suckled at his friend’s lower lip. He would do everything in his power to make Steve believe him.

 

“We will take you apart and put you back together.” Tony promised when he pulled away. His dark eyes watching Bucky and Steve.

 

“I have an idea.” Bucky said when he finally pulled away from Steve’s lips. He motioned for Tony to move and and he got on his feet. Bucky pulled away from the couch and sent a signal to the man behind him. Together, Bucky and Tony undressed Steve, taking away the protective layer of clothing that had been his armor. Steve’s clothes pooled at his feet and Bucky pulled him forward so he would step out of it. Tony and Bucky wasted no time in divesting their own clothes. Bucky started to drift his hand over Steve’s jaw, his flesh fingers gentle as they trailed down the strong angle and down his neck to his collar bone.

 

He didn’t say a word when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bone that jutted out. It was open mouthed and meant to be endearing. Bucky continued his way down Steve’s body, his lips worshipping the warm flesh as he dropped to his knees.

 

Steve was already hard from Bucky’s lips but when Tony added his hands to the mix, Steve swore. He thought he could never feel this good or as loved. Both men handled him as though he was something to be cherished and Steve started trembling.

 

“Shh, babe, we’ve got you.” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear. His lips pressed against Steve’s neck in a lover’s kiss as his thumb stroked over his hip. He concentrated on making his now lover feel good as Bucky kissed along the shaft of Steve’s penis.

 

Between the two of them, they had Steve relaxing in Tony’s arms. It was like Steve had surrendered and it was all too real. The reactions from the man were sweet and Tony could Bucky was eating it up, figuratively and literally speaking. His blue eyes stayed on Steve’s face, watching every reaction that passed over it.

 

This was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen and he couldn’t help but slide his cock between Steve’s ass cheeks. They were firm, and there was a delicious friction that had him moaning into the flesh of Steve’s neck. It felt so great that Tony couldn’t help himself. He could feel Steve’s body shivering in his hold as the head of his cock slid over Steve’s hole. Tony would give anything to be buried in the tight heat but right now, touching was more important.

 

“You should see how Bucky’s lips stretch around your cock,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear. He knew the man’s eyes were closed but Tony had a perfect view over Steve’s shoulder and fuck he was turned on by what he saw.

 

“It’s almost lewd at how well he’s sucking that cock of yours. He’s a goddamn pro from the looks of it and it makes me wonder if you two did this back in the camps.” Tony’s fingers were plucking at Steve’s nipples, making him gasp and push his cock deeper into Bucky’s mouth.

 

“I wonder how deep he can take you. He’s only halfway down your cock right now. I bet your ass he can go all the way to the root. You can choose anyway you want me to fuck you. I bet you’d like that, my cock in your ass while yours is in Bucky. Fuck, I can see it now, all of us on the bed.” Tony’s breath hitched as his hips stuttered for a moment at the idea of Steve fucking Bucky hard into the mattress while he pounded into Steve. It was definitely an avenue of sex that would be explored later.

 

Bucky could hear everything Tony was saying and he couldn’t help but fist his own cock as he heard the dirty little nothings that were whispered. He could blow his load right now but he wanted Steve to come first and so he kept sliding down the heated cock. His tongue pushed up against the vein under Steve’s penis, making it jump in what little room it had in his mouth. When Bucky reached the root of the cock in his mouth, he breathed deeply in his mouth. Steve was huge, there was no denial in that, but he felt damned good in Bucky’s mouth.

 

“Bucky...please!” Steve groaned as he pushed his hips gently forward. Bucky’s free hand was fondling his balls while Tony rutted between his ass cheeks. He was on sensory overload with the mouth and hands that were roaming his body. Tony’s cock had him rocking back as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you, babe? I bet you’re ready to come when I say? Do it, Steve. Come for us down Bucky’s throat. I bet he’ll love it.” Tony twisted the nipple between his fingers and Steve came with a muffled groan which triggered Tony’s own orgasm.

 

Bucky kept his mouth on Steve’s cock until he had swallowed every drop of semen that hit his tongue. He stroked his penis until he was grunting his own release. His fingers were a mess but seeing Steve slump back into Tony and both of them collapsing into the couch had dismissed those thoughts.  

 

Steve was leaning against Tony as Bucky crawled onto the couch and into Steve’s lap. It was a little uncomfortable but it wasn’t really a problem. Steve’s head was resting on Tony’s shoulder while Bucky had his head on Steve’s chest. They were all sticky but no one really wanted to move. Steve would be probably be ready for another round soon as well as Bucky. Tony would enjoy the show, there were no doubts in his mind.

 

“This is gonna suck.” Bucky groaned as he buried his face into Steve’s pectoral.

 

“Why’s that?” Steve chuckled, his tone lighter than earlier. There would be more time to convince him that he was fine the way he was.

 

“Because I’m gonna be stuck to you like glue.” Bucky answered as Tony groaned at the lame joke.

 

“I thought we were past that?”

 

“Nope, it’s our thing. We’re cheesy as hell and I’m not changing that. I like it.”

 

“So are you ready for round two or not?” Tony asked with a waggle of his brows.

 

“You’re the only who isn’t,” Steve deadpanned as he turned his head  to look up at Tony.

  
Bucky burst into laughter, his forehead resting against Steve’s collarbone as Tony blinked and had no response. It filled the air around them as Tony slid from the couch and pulled his work chair over because he knew a show was about to start and he would enjoy every second of it. Of course no one had to know that J.A.R.V.I.S. would be recording.  


End file.
